In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,380, I disclose image processing apparatus and methods in which a primary image is processed by an array of optical elements, using an arrangement in which a primary image is produced at a primary image plan, as for example at a plate of opal glass or plastic material, or of ground glass or otherwise providing light diffusing means in one plan. The primary image so developed is processed by an array of optical elements which may be in the form of square lenses in a row-column format, each lens element being operative to develop a modular image portion which is substantially separate from portions produced by adjacent optical elements. The camera is disclosed in spaced relation to the processor structure to record the resultant image.
As I disclosed in my aforesaid patent, the image might conceivably have been recorded by providing a film, photosensitive paper or other recording means adjacent to the array of optical elements but the use of the camera means was preferred because of certain advantages, particularly with respect to the flexibility of being able to adjust the effective size of the recorded portion of a resultant image in relation to the size of the modular portions.
The production of images having modular portions has been accomplished by computer techniques and scanning techniques but has not been conveniently available for general use by photographers. The use of any computer technique is quite difficult to accomplish without using highly specialized equipment and the optical arrangements as heretofore provided have also been complicated and have not produced the desired effects.